1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head for a magnetic disk recording/reproducing apparatus, and particularly to the improvement in the shape of a recording/reproducing core of a magnetic head for a magnetic disk recording/reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an arrangement of the prior art magnetic head.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view in which reference numeral 1 designates a recording/reproducing core of a magnetic material such as ferrite, provided with a recording/reproducing gap 1a and a leg portion 1b. A pair of erasing cores 2 are provided at opposite sides of the recording/reproducing core 1 and each provided with a non-magnetic material 3 such as glass. A pair of core holders 4 of a non-magnetic material, such as ceramic, are provided with grooves 4a to which the erasing cores 2 are inserted. The pair of erasing cores 2 and the pair of core holders 4 are opposite to each other with the recording/reproducing core 1 sandwiched therebetween.
FIG. 2 is a plan view showing the state in which the above-mentioned members or elements are assembled. In assembling, the pair of erasing cores 2 are positioned and temporarily fixed such that an erasing gap 2a of a predetermined dimension is formed between the recording/reproducing core 1 and each of the pair of erasing cores 2, and then fixed with a bonding material such as glass. At this time the width t.sub.1 of the tip end portion of the recording/reproducing core 1 corresponds to the track width of a magnetic disk.
Such a conventional magnetic head is arranged such that the recording/reproducing core 1 has a thickness which is uniform over the entire area, so that the tip end width t.sub.1 thereof opposing to the magnetic disk is also uniform.
Recently it is required to further improve the storage density because of demands of higher speed and larger capacity for electronic computers or the like as they spread, and magnetic disks have been developed to have high density, by improving the storage mode from the single surface type to the both surface one, from the single density type to the double density one, further, by making the storage track narrower.
In the conventional magnetic magnetic head, to cope with the demands of higher density and narrower track, the thickness of the recording/reproducing core 1 has been reduced as thin as possible to make the tip end width t.sub.1 smaller. However, the recording/reproducing core 1 had a uniform thickness all over the area and, therefore, there has been caused a drawback that the thinner the thickness of the recording/reproducing core 1 was made, the more the mechanical strength thereof was lowered.